Take It Home
by remioromen1344
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto finally get together, thanks to matchmaker!Sakura. :D SasuNaruSasu
1. Prologue

"Alright, Naruto. I can tell you want to tell me something. Just say it already!" Naruto snapped back to attention. "W-what? What are you talking about, Sakura? I just wanted to hang out, that's all." Sakura raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing him. He threw up his hands. "Alright, alright. But you have to promise not to tell. I mean it, Sakura. Pinky promise." Sakura wanted to laugh. She knew what he was going to say. She's probably known it for longer than he has. "I promise," she said, hooking his pinky in hers.

"Okay. I… I think I might have a crush on someone." They sat in silence, Sakura waiting for Naruto to continue. He just sat there. "Oh, come on. Out with it. Who is it?" Sakura was giggling inside. The comedy of this situation was not lost on her. He muttered. "What was that?" Naruto replied hastily, "Oh, come on! I know you heard me."

And indeed she had. But she wasn't going to tell him that. "I didn't! You said it so softly." Naruto kicked at the dirt with his shoe. "Oh, fine. I said… I said it's Sasuke-teme." Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a squeal and began to giggle hysterically. Naruto glared at her, not at all happy with the reaction. "Keep it down, you're going to draw attention to us!" Naruto said, ducking down.

"Oh, please. And besides, I already knew. I've known that for ages. It's so obvious!" Sakura smiled. "What? How could you have known 'for ages'? I've only just figured it out!" "Women's intuition." Naruto stuck out his tongue. "So can you help me? I can't figure out what to do. I know I can't tell him, but it's hard pretending to 'just be friends.'" Sakura grinned mischievously. "I have an idea…"

"So, Sakura. What is it you want this time? Another one of your silly games?" Sakura couldn't keep the grin to herself. "Why, yes, Sasuke. In fact, it is. But I need your help for this one." "Does this have anything to do with Naruto?" She nodded, adding, "And I think you'll like it." Now it was Sasuke's turn to grin. "I'm in."

A/N: Bits of this entire story are lines from The White Tie Affair's song "Take It Home." Give it a listen, it's great. 'Twas my inspiration :D

Constructive criticism welcome :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the song. I don't own Naruto.


	2. I Can't Take Any More

Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed, kicking his feet. "C'mooooon, hurry up! You're gonna make us late, you bastard!" Sasuke made a muffled retort from the closet. "Okay, fine. I'm done. Are you happy?" Naruto nodded and hopped to his feet, nearly colliding with the taller boy. It was because of this that he noticed a tear in the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. He thought it was only right that he should point it out. He and Sasuke were supposed to be friends, weren't they?

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. There's a hole in your shirt." "Oh, goddammit. Are you serious? Where?" Naruto pointed and Sasuke let out a sigh and cursed. He lifted the torn garment over his head and threw it at Naruto's face. "Dammit, you bast–" Naruto stuttered over the last word, realizing that Sasuke was standing in front of him, shirtless. Naruto nearly blushed and his heart fluttered, but by the time he came back to his senses Sasuke was already back in the closet, rummaging around.

Naruto had been having these feelings of "I-like-you-as-more-than-a-friend-but-I-don't-really-know-what-to-do-and-I'm-going-to-pretend-I-don't-feel-it" for a while now. But what was he going to do? 'Tonight is Sakura's party.. She said she has a surprise for me. She said it has to do with Sasuke… She didn't tell him, did she?'

Before he had time to ponder this dilemma, Sasuke returned in a form-fitting black tee that nearly snatched Naruto's breath from his throat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's staring. Naruto responded quickly, "Hey, how come I've never seen that shirt before?" The raven seemed caught off-guard by the question. "I just bought it recently."

Naruto was growing suspicious. "Oh, I see… Well, Sakura should be here soon, so let's wait downstairs." As they were descending the stairs, Sasuke in the lead, Naruto's knack for observation kicked in yet again. "Hey Sasuke, you've still got a tag on the back of your shirt." He reached for the tag just as Sasuke turned around. They were almost nose to nose, Naruto's arm around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto could feel the heat rising in his face. He was sure he was blushing. His heart was pounding. He tried to open his mouth to repeat what he had said, but no words would come out. Sasuke spoke softly, "Did you say something?" Naruto could feel the blush deepen. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his face and neck. Finally, he managed to choke out a "Y-yeah. Tag. Back of your shirt," and jerk his hand back. Sasuke replied nonchalantly, "Oh. Thanks," and pulled it off, continuing down the stairs to the living room. Naruto followed suit, trying to pretend like his heart wasn't trying to fly out of his chest.

As they sat on the couch, Sasuke turned the TV on, just like usual. He made comments about whatever's on, just like usual. But something's _not_ usual. Sasuke is sitting much closer to Naruto than he used to. Naruto stiffens at the realization. He tries to focus on what's on the television, but before he knows what's going on, he feels Sasuke's hand brush up against his own. The blonde can feel himself blushing furiously and he knows Sasuke can see it. He knows because he can see Sasuke smile out of the corner of his eye. 'Damn that bastard,' he thinks to himself.

He feels Sasuke take his hand and he feels dizzy and hot, like the room is spinning. He tries not to move, but his hand encloses around the Uchiha's without his permission. He can feel Sasuke leaning towards him, but he can't bring himself to lean away. The raven leans in close to Naruto's ear and whispers, "What's wrong, Uzumaki?" And Naruto shudders.

Sasuke takes this as his cue and places a kiss on Naruto's ear, trailing smaller kisses all the way down his jawline. He takes Naruto's head in his hands and looks at him, Naruto staring back with mixed emotions swirling in his eyes, confusion not the least of them.

Naruto is the one to break the stillness and leans in tentatively for a kiss. Sasuke is slightly surprised, but doesn't show it. For such a small, gentle kiss, Naruto is feeling huge reactions. His lips tingle, his heart pounds, his veins burn, his body trembles–all with some unknown emotion. Before he knows what's happening, Naruto is grabbing the back of Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer. He's crushing his lips against Sasuke's and running his other hand across the raven's back.

After several seconds of this, Naruto grabs Sasuke and pulls him into his lap. He can feel Sasuke's erection through his jeans, rubbing up against his stomach. This only serves as fuel for the fire. But just as Naruto was sliding his hands up the Uchiha's shirt, there was a knock at the door. "Naruto, Sasukeee! Are you guys ready to go?"

Sasuke cursed. Naruto suddenly realized the situation and stood up too quickly, dumping the Uchiha ungracefully to the floor. Sasuke stood up and brushed off his jeans and attempted to fix his hair. Naruto had dashed off to the door to let Sakura in. "H-hey Sakura. We're, uh, we're ready when you are!" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke–who didn't offer any explanation. She shrugged. "Well, let's get going. We've gotta make it back to my place before the party starts!" Naruto tried to keep up some sign of normalcy, bickering with Sasuke the whole way to Sakura's.

"Man, you guys never change. I think you guys just need to get laid already and calm down a little." "W-what? What are you talking about? No way! I don't like that guy! I'd never do anything with him!" Sakura sighed, trying not to laugh. "Naruto, I didn't mean with each other." "O-oh. Well.. Uh.." Sasuke saved the day with, "So Sakura, tell me what you're wearing to the party. I know you said you bought a new dress." "Oh Sasuke! I didn't know you _cared_." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto sighed and looked sympathetically at Sasuke, who now had to listen to Sakura talk loudly about how her dress was better than Ino's the whole way there.

After they arrived at the party, it was business as usual. Naruto cracked jokes with Kiba, chowed down with Choji, and had an all-around good time. After a few hours, the music got louder and the drinking got heavier. Even Sasuke had a little to drink. He decided it was time to check on Naruto and be sure he wasn't getting into any trouble. He found Naruto dancing with a group of his friends. Sasuke found that Naruto was too close to those people, especially Kiba, for his tastes. He had a bad feeling about that guy. Sasuke waved at Naruto, calling him over.

"What is it, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke could practically smell the alcohol on his breath. "You wanna go upstairs for a bit? My head kind of hurts 'cause this party's getting way too loud." "Sure, whatever," he slurred. Naruto waved to his friends to tell them he was off. When they got upstairs, it was déjà vu. Naruto sat on the bed, kicking his feet. But this time, it was Sasuke who took the initiative. He closed the door and stood in front of Naruto, looking down at him. Naruto swallowed, not sure if he was more turned on or nervous. When Sasuke began to straddle him, Naruto knew. "We've been putting on a show all night, Uzumaki. I can't take anymore."

With this, Naruto made a grab for Sasuke's ass, pulling him completely in his lap and grinding against him. The friction of their erections, even through denim, was erotic. He heard Sasuke's breath hitch and he moaned, pulling him in for a kiss. Naruto buried his fingers in the raven's hair and kissed him deeply, then pulled Sasuke's head to the side and began to kiss and bite his neck. The blonde's hands roamed over Sasuke's chest and back and began to pull up at his shirt. Just as it was nearly off, they heard someone coming up the stairs.

Sasuke groaned. Naruto suddenly sobered up and scrambled to fix his and Sasuke's disheveled look. There was no knock at the door as Kiba let himself in. "Oh, Kiba. It's just you. What's up?" Naruto asked, relieved. "I saw you leave with that asshole Uchiha and I wanted to be sure you were okay." "Well, thanks Kiba, but I'm fine. Besides, we all know I could beat the shit outta that bastard!" They laughed. Sasuke scowled. "Hello– you do realize I'm right here and I can hear every word you are saying? …" Ignored.

Kiba turned to go and gave one last look towards Naruto. He spared a glare in Sasuke's direction, as if to warn him "Don't do anything stupid." Sasuke glared back. When the raven turned to look at him, Naruto was glaring daggers. "What?" "You dumbass Uchiha! You didn't lock the door?" Sasuke was at a loss for words. Naruto sat on the bed, pouting. Sasuke walked over and leaned down, placing his lips on Naruto's, kissing him softly. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. This is what I'm gonna do: How does a nice ramen dinner sound?" Naruto glowed. "You'd really do that?"

They headed downstairs, ignoring any looks they got. Sakura greeted them at the bottom. "Where ya headed?" "I'm taking Naruto out for ramen. I presume that's okay with you?" She smiled, "It is. Have a good time." She winked at Sasuke, who scowled. As they left, Sakura muttered, "Boys will be boys."

Once outside, they were met by the cold night air. The pleasant crunch of leaves beneath their feet was the perfect solution to the awkward silence that had washed over them. Naruto looked a little troubled, obviously thinking about all the things that had gone on. He started to open his mouth, then appeared to think better of it. Sasuke took notice, however, and said softly: "Yes, Naruto. I do like you."

He slowly snaked his hand into Naruto's, who gave a small chuckle, but maintained eye contact only with the sidewalk. Soon, they were at their destination. Sasuke had nearly forgotten he and Naruto were still holding hands until Naruto whispered, "People are starting to stare." They released their grip on each other and took a seat. The owner knew Naruto and sent him out two bowls of his usual. Dinner passed mostly in silence.

* * *

A/N: I'm working on chapter 2, I swear I am.

Also, I still don't own the song or Naruto. Sadly.


End file.
